Mission Over Mission
by OfficiallyAlyssa
Summary: Cameron Morgan was told her parents were killed on a mission when she turned e is now on the run because the CIA is trying to get her.Once they find her,they send her on a mission that starts out small and easy,but later turns into something huge,and when Cammie finds out her mom is still alive and held captive,it all becomes t a Zammie story,might have some in it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The Beginning may be a bit boring but I needed to make it. And the people might be a little OOC

Summary

(There will be spies in the story just Cammie did not go to Gallagher. The other girls did though.) Cammie Morgan's parents were killed while on a mission when she had just turned fourteen. She then ran away from home, thinking she could take care of herself, considering all the training her parents had given her up to now. She is trying to get away from the CIA, who wants to take her to Langley to keep her safe. First her parents, she could be next.(BTW I'm pretty sure that Langley is like the CIA's holding facility-or jail-so that is what it is in the story but correct me if I'm wrong please!)

Chapter One

Cammie POV

"There she is!" ,I heard someone yell from behind. _Their onto me__, I thought. Should I turn myself in, or run? Running seems like a good idea. So I ran, but my heart wasn't in it. __I don't want to run anymore. Plus, I need some food and sleep .I mean it has been 3 months since they went missing. __They caught me soon after that. They were quite surprised that I wasn't fighting back. I was loaded into a black van, along with 7 guards._

_They led me into the CIA building and into the Director's office._

_"Hello Cameron" The Director said. "Hi" I mumbled._

He got up and walked around his desk to face me. "Do you know why we took you?"

"Yes"

"Then tell me"

" Because you think my parents were killed and that I could be next." I said simply, still no

Expression on my face. "Not _think, _my dear, we _know_ he was killed." he said.

"Don't you mean _they_ were killed?" I pointed out

By now he had a little bit of a panicked look on his face.

"Where is my mother?! What did you do to her?!", I screamed. I was practically glowing with rage. The guards had to hold me back.

"I'll tell you when you get to Langley, my dear."

"LANGLEY?! YOU ARE TAKING ME TO LANGLEY?!"

"Now calm down Cameron, and yes I am taking you to Langley."

And that is when he leaned in and slapped a Napotine patch on my forehead.

I woke up in a nice little apartment-like room. I examined the room. It was way nicer than I thought they would be for Langley, even though I was 'Special Guest'. There were two doors on the right that were probably a bathroom and closet, a couch beside them in a little nook in the wall, with a built in bookshelf on the wall above it. And a door on the left that was the exit. The bed was in the middle of the back wall, with a night table beside it. It was cozy in a weird way. I went to the bathroom to clean up. I have calmed down a bit, which is good.

Once I was done, I went to leave. The door wasn't locked but there were agents outside waiting. Female agents.

"She's awake!" one yelled. All the others shushed her. There was probably about 5 of them.

"Hello Cammie" one said. "We were going to have, like, a girl's night type of thing and wanted to see if you would come...?"

"uhhh.. I'm not sure..."

"We will tell you about your mother?"

Well no thinking about that one.

"Done"

"Great! Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked

"THE MALL!" They all said at once.

You would think they were little kids.

When we got there I realized that they seriously wanted to go _shopping. _No tailing, honeypotting, or the taking out of terrorists, which was a first for me. I usually just stole the stuff that I needed. But it was fun. When we got back they had gotten me some clothes: skinny jeans, T-shirts, Tank tops, Short shorts, a sweater, PJs, and shoes. We even ate out! It was fun, but when we got back to my room, it was Interrogation time. *Grins Evilly*

"So you said you would tell me about my mother...?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that, one sec" One of the girls, Sadie I think, replied.

She walked over to a wall and put something on it. A listening bug? No, why would she do that?

"It's a bug-detector." She said, reading my mind. Then she told me:

"Your parents were spies, you know that, right?" I nodded.

"Well your_ father_ went on a mission and went MIA, but your mother did not go on the mission with him. She had gone to a job interview, and was accepted."

"What job though?" I asked.

"She's working at a school for spies, Cammie, and she was going to send you there, but then you went missing, and..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry Cam".

"No it's ok. Thank you."

There was a knock on the door. "It's me Cameron can I come in?" the voice of the Director asked

I clenched my fists. "Yeah come in" one of the girls said

He came in with a smile. _What's he up to?_

"I come in peace" he said, because we were all giving him murderous looks.

"And with good news. Cameron may I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure" I said.

"Cammie I would like to tell you that we will be training you here at Langley for a mission in

Three weeks. Your training will start tomorrow." He said walking out.

I'm starting to like this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Zach POV**

"Zach, get up!" Grant yelled from the bathroom

I groaned, but I got up. I put on my uniform and combed my hair. Then we all went down to breakfast. After breakfast when it was time for Cove Ops, it was 7:30 AM. Agent Townsend, our temporary Cove Ops teacher, had left a note at the door. It said:

Normal clothes. Front door. 10 minutes.

-Townsend

As we walked to the door, we could see Townsend in the distance. I was wearing shorts and a white T-shirt, the other boys not much different. When we got there, he walked outside and we followed. When we got outside, there was a helicopter waiting. He said "Get in", and we did just so.

**Macey POV**

"Oh, Macey." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I opened one eye and groaned. "Go away, Bex."

"Don't make me..."

"I'm up!" I yelled, sitting straight up.

"Good." She answered, smiling ever so innocently. But I knew better. "Headmistress Morgan wants us to go to her office after breakfast."

"What for?" I asked

"Who knows?"

"Mr. Solomon does!" Liz yelled from the bathroom, but covered her mouth after, as if she told us her deepest, darkest secret.

"Tell me what you know, Lizzy!" Bex yelled.

Liz blushed, but turned back to the mirror quickly.

"Lizzy, what are you hiding?" I asked softly, using my innocent Bambi eyes. Like always, she gave in.

"I just heard Tina Walters talking about it… And Tina is usually wrong, right…?" she trailed, Obviously hiding something. Bex gave her the death glare.

"Ok, ok, she heard Mr. Solomon saying, in his own words, that 'the boys better be up to a challenge.'"

"What boys?" we both asked in unison.

"That is all she heard." Then she tried to leave quickly.

"Oh, no you don't! I need to do your makeup still!" I said, grabbing the collar of her blouse.

"But Macey!" Liz whined.

"No buts, young lady, I am NOT taking any chances of being unprepared for boys."

"Fine." she said.

**Cammie POV**

"So, can you tell me my mission yet?" I asked for the 20th time the past three weeks.

He chuckled. I knew what to expect but he caught by surprise.

"Yes Cammie, now I can tell you, since you are going out today." The Director said

All the girl's heads turned. We had become really good friends. Of course, I had a guess at what they were thinking. Sadly, I was right

They all starting attacking him with questions:

"WHAT?"

"We have to get her ready!"

"Will there be boys there?"

"Will she be safe?"

Then he shushed them. Yes, he shushed half a dozen female, fully trained spies.

_He looked at them like an idiot._

_"Go on, tell the mission to Cam" another said._

_"Ok. Cammie, you will need to tail 6 people your age. Bring them back here, but do it as normally and_

_Discretely as possible. I don't want the whole schools demanding their kids back."_

_"Wait, are these kids from Gallagher?"_

_"Not just Gallagher but another school too"_

_"Here are the kids you will be tailing." The Director handed me a stack of files._

_"Tell me, again, why one of your agents can't do this?"I asked._ He chuckled.

"It would seem quite odd to see adults going around, grabbing children wouldn't it?"

Ok. He had a point. I looked at the files.

_**Rebecca "Bex" Baxter**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**School: The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women**_

_**Occupancy: Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, Macey Mchenry.**_

_**Appearance: Cappuccino colored skin, Dark brown hair. Brown eyes**_

_**Personality: Stubborn, Loves acting, Scared of pointy things, Tough, Stealthy and Coordinated**_

_**Parents: Abe and Grace Baxter, M16**_

_**Other: Do not call her Rebecca, unless you are prepared for the consequences**_

_**Mission: Get to area specified without a tail.**_

_**Codename: Duchess**_

_Macey Mchenry_

_Age: 17_

_School: The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_

_Occupancy: Rebecca (Bex) Baxter, Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton_

_Appearance: A diamond nose stud, thick and shiny Black hair, Bright blue eyes, Athletic and skinny-looking._

_: Forceful, More for Concealment and Disguise, Easily bored_

_Parents: Cynthia and Governor* Mchenry, Do not know of spies_

_Other:_

_Mission: Get to area specified without a tail._

_Codename: Peacock_

_**Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton**_

_**Age:17**_

_**School: The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women**_

_**Occupancy: Macey Mchenry, Rebecca "Bex" Baxter**_

_**Appearance: Light blonde hair, Brown eyes, very skinny, and has a Southern voice**_

_**Personality: The smartest person on Earth, loves cracking codes, goes through every possible outcome before committing to something.**_

_**Parents: Unknown**_

_**Other: She hates spiders and won't go anywhere barefoot, Says Oopsie Daisy when something bad happens**_

_**Mission: Get to area specified without a tail.**_

_**Codename: Boookworm**_

_Zachary (Zach) Goode_

_Age: 17 1/2_

_School: Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_Occupancy: Grant Newman, Nick, Jonas Anderson_

_Appearance: Emerald eyes, Dark hair, Tan, broad shoulders._

_Personality: Flirty, strong, Forceful, stubborn_

_Parents: Catherine and Alexander Goode_

_Other: His mother is the leader of the Circle of Cavan, the Terrorist group after Cameron and Mathew Morgan._

_Mission: Tail the girls without being spotted_

_Codename: Shadow_

_I visibly cringed_

_**Grant Newman**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**School:**____**Blackthorne Institute for Boys.**_

_**Occupancy: Zachary (Zach) Goode, Jonas Anderson.**_

_**Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, Blue eyes, tan, muscular.**_

_**Personality: Strong.**_

_**Parents: Unknown.**_

_**Other: He is strong, but not as smart as the others.**_

_**Mission:**____**Tail the girls without being spotted**_

_**Codename: Dagger**_

_Jonas Anderson_

_Age: 17_

_School:__Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_Occupancy: Grant Newman, Zachary (Zach) Goode_

_Appearance: Black hair, Skinny, Glasses,_

_Personality: Very smart; Shy, Best at Hacking and Research and Development._

_Parents: Unknown_

_Other:_

_Mission:__Tail the girls without being spotted_

_Codename: Hacker_

_This is gonna be fun._

AN: So how did you like it? I am so sorry it was later than I said I stayed at a friend's house longer than usual and then I had to go to bed but I got most of it done yesterday. Please review! And thank you BellaGoode for being my first ever reviewer!

-Alyssa

PS: Please REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the messed up ages I was in a rush and got them wrong Bex and Macey are 17,Liz is 16 and a half, Zach is 17 and a half, Grant is 18, Jonas is 17, and Cammie is 17 and a half now

Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter; therefore I do not own the Gallagher Girls.

Chapter Three

Bex POV

When Macey finally finished our makeup, we quickly ate our breakfast and headed to Miss Morgan's office. When I was about to knock on the door she yelled "Come in!"

To my right, there were bookshelves and a door leading to a bathroom. To my left, there was a hat/coat hanger and filing cabinets. In the corner there was a black leather couch, with her desk beside it, in the middle of the far wall. Her desk didn't have many personal photos on it, just one. It was a picture of her, Mr. Solomon, a girl I didn't know and Mathew Morgan, her MIA Husband. She looked so happy in that photo, seeing as she had been distant the past few months.

"Hello, girls, I just wanted to talk to you about things. How your Covert Operations class was going?" She said

"It's going good. Mr. Solomon is a really good teacher." I said back in the softest voice I could manage.

"Good. What about you're other classes?"

"They are ok too. But I'm kind of struggling in Countries of the World." Said Macey.

"Ok. How did your fighting competition go?

"Bex won" they both said in unison. I blushed.

"Congratulations! Oh, and don't forget, it's a town day today!"

"How could we?!" We all said smiling.

"Well one thing you didn't know is that we are taking you someplace special instead of wandering around Roseville! Joe and I wanted to give you a treat." She said happily.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

Cammie POV

After I read the files, the girls from the Cover and Concealment all took me to their department. Then they looked at my fake file, with info on what I need to act and look like, and then went to work.

_Name: Tiffany St. James (Tiff)_

_Age: 17_

_School: Ridge Wood High_

_Occupancy: None_

_Relationships: None_

_Appearance: Straight blonde hair, Blue/gray eyes, Tan, Skinny,_

_Personality: Flirty, outgoing, always up for a challenge,_

_Parents: Andrew and Pat James_

_Other:_

_Mission: Discretely take the Subjects to CIA Head Quarters._

_Codename: Chameleon_

The girls had to dye my hair blonde, since I had to keep my cover every time I go out just in case.

Then they gave me contacts to make my eyes the right color. Then they started choosing what

I should wear. They told me where my mission was going to take place; the Ridge Wood Baseball stadium

************TIME SKIP*********

When the girls finally decided on an outfit,

They went to work on my makeup. The outcome was me wearing light-blue jean short-shorts,

And a black tank top under a shirt with a faded American flag on it. They topped it off with a long tiger pendant necklace.

My hair was now a light blonde but you could see my brown roots were showing.

My makeup was light pink gloss, neutral eye shadow, eyeliner (without a flick at the end) and some mascara.

When they were satisfied with how I looked, they started to pack. Problem was, they wouldn`t give me a choice in what they packed. Oh no.

Macey POV

Bex was wearing dark green pants with two pockets on each side, a faded grey and white striped T-Shirt and beige tie-up wedges.

Liz was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a brown skirt with black and light brown flowers on it, and black tights.

I was wearing a white skirt with some sort of pattern in black, a black shirt tucked in, a purple shawl, and a white circle scarf.

When we were done getting ready, we met Miss Morgan and Solomon at the front door. We got in the helicopter that was outside waiting, and Solomon gave us blindfolds. When we put them on and felt the helicopter go up, he started talking.

"Ok ladies, we will not be the only ones going on a town day, some other spies-in-training will be taking a town day too, but they think this is a Cove Ops mission, so be on your guard. We will be landing in about an hour."

Liz POV

OMG! There's another spy school?!

And we are going to meet the STUDENTS?!

Best. Day. Ever!

But what if they are better than us?! We HAVE to start planning how we are going to beat them!

That was all that was going through my head until Mr. Solomon said

"Oh, and by the way, they're boys."

AN: the school doesn't know that Cammie is with the CIA or that they are trying to get the girls. Sorry It's late and short!** Hope you liked it. And if there is anything you would want to see in the story, please tell me in a review or PM, I might be able to add it in!**

**Here are the girl's outfits:**

**Macey:** . /1d9517e45d6e1e78ba1cb6b7956949bc/tumblr_mepa56528 m1rrd6ojo1_

**Hair:**

**Nails:** post/50449995603/peacock-cute-cutenails-adorablena ils-nails

**Bex: ** .

**Hair:** post/52713655234/adorable-cute-adorable-hair-hairs tyles

**Nails:** post/52713844750/cute-cute-adorable-nail-nails-nai lart

**Liz:** . /tumblr_lxhvj1ZKEa1r85azjo1_

**Hair:** post/50188445781/waterfall-hair-tutorial-part1-luk -for-part-2-for

**Nails:** post/45894446596/cute-n-easy-nails-nailart-adorabl e

**Cammie:** tumblr_

**Nails:** .


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry I couldn't get the URLS working in the last chapter! For the ones that start with /post, put .com in front of it! Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed!**

**Here's Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does.**

Chapter Four

Cammie POV

"Are you ready?" the Director asked.

"As I'll ever be" I answered, and then hopped out of the truck.

"Call when you're finished!" he yelled, tossing me an iPhone.

"'Kay!" I replayed my cover over and over again in my head.

_My name is Tiffany; I go to Ridge Wood high. Where are you from?_

It was that simple.

Now I had to find the Spies.

Bex POV

Liz was FREAKING OUT! I could see the wheels turning in her head on how to win.

Then Solomon said that the other spies were BOYS and then EVERYONE went crazy!

"I KNEW IT" yelled Tina

"Do I look ok?" Came from almost everyone in the helicopter (minus Mr. S and Ms. M)

Liz looked like her head was going to explode from the information overload!

"But, Mr. Solomon, I'm not even on the Covert Operations track...?" she said as if it was a question.

"Yes, but not all of you have to participate. Just tell me and I will make sure your file isn't given to any of the boys."

"Ok. Then I'd like to drop out. But can I still help the girls with comms and stuff?"

She may have only said comms units, but we all knew what that meant. Luckily, Solomon didn't.

"Of course. And by the way, this doesn't count as part of your grade, since it is a town day, but we still want to make a good impression."

"Oh, we will. Don't you worry about _anything_." I said happily.

Zach POV

When we got in Agent Townsend handed us each blindfolds.

"Today you boys will be tailing agents in a public area. Do your best, and make sure you aren't compromised. I will give you their files when we get there. That is all."

When we finally landed Townsend gave us each a file. Mine looked like this:

_Name: Macey McHenry_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'9_

_Occupancy: Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, Rebecca (Bex) Baxter_

_Appearance: Black hair, Blue eyes, Tan, Skinny_

_Other: She is the Senator's Daughter._

_Mission: Get to area specified without a tail_

_Codename: Peacock_

Grant's:

_Name: Rebecca (Bex) Baxter_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'8_

_Occupancy: Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, Macey McHenry_

_Appearance: Cappuccino colored skin, Dark brown hair, Brown eyes._

_Other: Don't call her Rebecca, call her Bex_

_Mission: Get to area specified without a tail_

_Codename: Duchess_

And lastly, Jonas's tail:

_Name: Anna Fetterman_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'7_

_Occupancy: Mick Morrison, Tina Walters, Eva Alvarez _

_Appearance: Skinny, Auburn hair, Brown eyes, Small_

_Other: She is one of the easier ones._

_Mission: Get to area specified without a tail_

_Codename: Tiny _

**Macey POV**

When we got out Joe told us where we were going. The Ridge Wood Baseball stadium. One reason was he wanted to see the game, the other because it would make it harder to spot the boys. I mean, there has got to be boys at a baseball game, right? Oh, what am I saying! Of course I'm right! I am the boy expert! Plus, if it involves sports, there has got to be boys. Anyways, once we finished fixing our hair and makeup and stuff, Solomon put us in pairs. It was Bex and I, Anna and Liz (Liz isn't playing though, just for comms and 'stuff'...), Tina and Eva, and Courtney and Mick. After we made a plan, we went on our seperate ways, ready for whatever is ahead.

**Zach POV**

Townsend told us to choose one to three other boys to come with us. Of course, Grant, Jonas and I were together. Jonas was going to run comms and try to hack into the girls comms. Grant and I were going to search for them. Once we find our tails, we will go on our seperate ways. We were going to do our mission in between the breaks of a baseball game. ( I know nothing about baseball BTW!)

Well, this'll be easy.

"Oh, and by the way, they're from Gallagher."

I take that back.

**AN: Yay! I updated! *applause* So how did you like it? Please review, I haven't really been getting a lot, and reviews make me update faster! And I started a new story! The name is Biggest Party Ever. I know, it's so creative xD anyway, can you give me ideas for some original characters and username ideas? And just ideas in general! Tell me what you want to see in my stories!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know it's almost been a month, I forgot the first week, got grounded for a week the second week, and we had family problems on the third. Please forgive me! BTW the girls know about Blackthorne just haven't met the boys yet.**

**I have a poll on my profile; it is about which boy you would rather see in a GG fanfic. Josh, Zach, or any of the other boys? Or an Original Character? I have TONS of OC, so please review your answer, or put it on the poll! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does **

**Chapter Five**

**Bex POV**

When we got out of the van (they had switched 47 minutes, 23 seconds ago), Joe told us that we had to meet at a certain alleyway at 4'o'clock. Right now it is 11'o'clock, so we have time to get there and back, since the game started at 1'o'clock, and was supposed to end at like 3. The walk there was like a half to a full hour depending on whether we walked, jogged, or ran. When we were out of their sight, we all started running, seeing as the boys would probably get there early, and we wanted to show how long we can last without being compromised. While we ran/jogged, we talked about what our plan should be.

Liz would find an empty cafe and set up the comms very discretely, after buying coffee and a muffin, so she didn't look weird. Then, she would try to hack into the boys comms units (since every good spy has comms units), and tell us what they are saying and where they are. When a boy and a girl are close, she will tell the girl where he is, and, after giving us each a different creeper note **(** **AN: a creeper note is like a note that says **_**watch your back, Blackthorne boy **_**or something like that.) **the girl will brush pass it into his pocket without his knowledge of it even happening. But even though it most likely won't happen too often, it would still be worth some extra credit to get that close to them and performing a brush pass like that. Plus, it would make us seem scarier. I like being scary.

Anyways, after Liz sets up everything, we will all go in our groups of two and search for the boys.

**Cammie POV**

Before we went out, the Director told me what the plan was. We had multiple ways to get them to find and follow me – although I'm not very used to being seen. After one of the agentswent to a cafe and got everything set up, I instantly found some of the girls. I knew it was them because they were constantly looking around and turning down random paths. I could also see a comms unit in the ear and a camera in one of their necklaces, and they matched the description. Rebecca and Macey. Now, if I do this right, there will be two less Gallagher Girls to catch.

**Liz POV**

As I walked into the little café, I saw it was pretty much empty, except for the cashier and a young woman sitting at a corner table with her laptop, hiding it from anyone's view. The café was quaint, but had about six tables in. The walls were light brown color; the countertops were a light Turquoise color, as were the chairs. The tables were white and round, with a brown tablecloth with turquoise flowers on them. I sat at one of tables in the other corner, but tried to see what the lady was doing as I walked over to buy a muffin. Then, after twenty minutes, I went to the bathroom and got a glimpse of what was on her screen.

**Hehehe, Cliffy time! Ok so I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating In .Weeks. But most of the reason after week two was REVIEWS! I look at the thing that says like 800 views, yet ELEVEN REVIEWS! So I'm a bit sad no one is reviewing, but *sniffle sniffle* it is what it is...**

**ANYWAYS, please check out my poll because I might add an original character to most of my stories!**

**Let's go for fifteen reviews! And I will accept criticism just don't say stuff like "your a horrible writer and your story sucks", AKA NO FLAMES PLEASE! **

**-Missa Alyssa ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is going to be a long one hopefully! This chapter may be rated T for partial violence/gore :/**

**Mission Over Mission, Chapter Six**

**Liz POV**

_...And I got a Glimpse of what was on her screen..._

Ok, why the _heck_ does she have a freakin _HACKING CLIENT?!_ I barely saw it before she click open her email, but that was enough. As I walked into the little bathroom, I informed the girls what was going on via my comms unit, and that I probably won't get to hacking the boys for a while, then I quickly pulled out my Mac and started at my own hacking, Except now I was hacking her. It took me ten minutes to hack into whatever she was doing, and by then I knew that she – and the cashier – were probably getting suspicious. I washed my hands and walked out, as if it were normal, nothing weird or awkward.

I walked back over to my table and pulled out my Mac, and started looking at what the woman had been hacking into. Turns out, I hadn't gone through all the firewalls yet. _Girls, I probably won't get to hacking the boys_, I spoke into the comms.

**Cammie POV**

As I got near the girls, I made sure my comms was showing, looked around me frequently, and acted nervous yet confident at the same time. I saw Macey look over and whisper something to Rebecca. She nodded in my direction ever so slightly, and they made a beeline towards me. Phase One has started.

**Macey/Meghan POV**

Ok, this girl is an amateur, or she's tricking us. She is most likely an amateur. I mean, we could see her comms, and she kept muttering things to herself like, _yeah, I see em._ I could see it had also caught some boys' attention, so I told Solomon what they looked like, but made it look like I was whispering something to Bex. After I told him, I discretely nodded to the girl, and Bex took the hint as we started walking over to her.

"Hi. I'm Meghan, and this is my friend Reyna. What's your name?" I said, pulling out the cover names we made a few weeks ago.** ( Reyna is pronounced Ray – na)**

"Oh hi. I'm Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff." She answered with an 'I've-got-to-be-somewhere-right-now look, but she didn't make an attempt to sneak out of talking.

"Oh, that's a nice name! We were just wondering if you wanted to walk around with us, you seem a bit lonely." 'Reyna' said politely.

"Sure! My parents shouldn't mind." Tiffany said. I was kind of wondering who her parents were, but I don't want to seem like a stalker or something.

"Ok! We were gonna go to the chip stand over there." 'Reyna' lied swiftly, pointing in the direction of JJ's Snacks. We all started walking to it. I took out my wallet.

"No, I'll pay Meghan." She said

"Are you sure?" I asked, sympathy sinking into my voice.

"Yeah, I've got enough." She said, not realizing that she was speaking to Macey McHenry here!

"Ok." I said with a sigh. I love spending Daddy's money. Bex had to hold back her laugh.

-TIME SKIP-

After we ate, Tiffany wanted to show us something. Bex and I were hesitant, but then again, we had to watch this girl. Who knows what she could be!

As we were walking away from the stadium, I caught Solomon's eye. I stuck to my cover and pretended he was my Dad, and mouthed _I'll be back soon_. He nodded, but said in comms, **Peacock, where are you going? Is that a civilian?** I shrugged my shoulder, then shook my head. _Ok_, he mouthed. Bex then whined that she needed to go to the bathroom. We walked to it in silence, then when we got there, I spoke up: "I should probably go now too."

"Ok. I'll wait out here." She said. The second we got out of hearing range, we started telling Mr. Solomon what had happened:

**BOLD for Bex, UNDERLINE for Macey, ITALIC for Solomon**

"So we were walking around, and we saw the girl,-"

"**And she had a comms in her ear, and was obviously an amateur,-"**

"So we walked over to her, after we got the two boys, and said Hi, my names Megan, and this is Reyna, we just wanted to see if you wanted to walk with us, you seem lonely."

"**She said yes and that her name was Tiffany, then we ate at the chip stand-"**

"And then she wanted to show us something outside of town-"

"**And now we're in a bathroom stall telling you this." She finished breathlessly.**

"_Ok... I'll send in the girls as back-up, just in-case, and the boys will probably follow them. Where are you?"_

"When you exit the stadium, take a left and keep running till you see the bathrooms."

"_Ok. The girls will stay out of sight; I'm sending them in right now. The boys probably think they are headed for the end-of-mission area. Just be careful."_

"**Ok. We'll be careful."**

"_Good.."_

**End of Conversation**

**Cammie POV**

While they were in the bathroom I got prepared for what I was about to do. Of course, I knew that they were going to tell their teacher, Joe Solomon. He would send back-up, the boys would follow, so I can get the boys after. Then I would either A. Call the CIA and have them take them back, or B. Keep them conscious and walk to the nearest CIA base. B is probably more entertaining, but it depends on how this goes, 'cause it's probably going to end up A. Anyways, back to the present, the girls are coming back from the bathroom, It's ShowTime.

-TIME SKIP-

**(AN: This is where the action part is, no cliffy this time!)**

As we walked into the dimly lit alleyway, I could sense eyes on the back of my head. 'Meghan' and 'Reyna' were both at my sides. I saw them both look around as if they had sensed it too. _They're here, _I think to myself. I took that as my queue to start phase two.

"We're here!" I said happily as they stopped. I walked backward by about three and a half feet and pulled out two handguns from my converse, turned around and pointed them at the girls, 'Reyna' to my left and 'Meghan' to my right.

Then, one by one, the others walked out of the darkness. It was just the girls, but the boys were right behind them. They all closed off the entrance, and I began to slowly walk closer to 'Reyna' and 'Meghan'. Then the boys brought out _their_ toys (guns) from various places – hats, scarves, shoes – and pointed them at me. I was now a lethal two feet away from Rebecca and Macey. Then the boys and girls walked closer to me. They were about three feet away when they stopped and the girls got into their fighting stances.

Rebecca and Macey still were looking at me and didn't dare turn around to see what was going on behind them.

"Guys, we got this." One of the girl said to the boys.

"Yeah right, we have the guns, not you." One said back. He had natural blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes, he looked confident. Beside him was a boy with dark brown hair, it was almost a black color. He had dark eyes and chiseled cheekbones, as did the blonde one. They were both wearing tight fitted T-shirts; blondie in a white one, the other in a black one. They both had eight-packs and were very muscular, you would think they wouldn't even need guns. They both had khaki shorts, and I recognized them as two of the boys from the files. Grant and Zach. I wondered where Jonas was for a second, then noticed that Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen either.

The group of boys then moved in front the girls,

"You know, I _will_ shoot you all once I get bored, so I suggest Grant, Zach, Jonas and Elizabeth step forward. Oh, and if you have any doubts about me shooting you, why don't you stay and find out?" I said in an intimidating tone. Grant and Zach came forward, and I saw most of the girls slowely start to inch away from the scene of the girls start running towards town, probably to warn Elizabeth and tell her what happened. You could easily tell that Rebecca and Macey were their leaders . I took a step closer to my two new captives, I was now a foot away from them, and because Grant and Zach took a step closer, they were about two feet away from Rebecca and Macey.

I shrugged and said "Your choice.", moved my aim, and shot one of the remaining boys in the arm. I made sure it only grazed the skin, nothing too lethal. As the cherry-red blood began to pour, the three boys around him looked at me in disbelieve at what I had just done to their classmate, complete anger seeping out of their face as Grant and Zach lunged at me. All of the boys began rushing the other away from us and saying into comms 'We need a medic over here! Boa has been shot, repeat, Boa has been shot!' **(AN: Boa is the boy's codename)**. I rolled my eyes.

"I barely touched him." I muttered to no one in particular, then shoved my handguns into my short's pocket and traded them for napotine patches. The boys tried to reach for Rebecca and Macey, but I pushed them aside and put Napotine patches on each of their arms. A few seconds later, their eyes widened and then they fell to the ground as I dodged Zach's punch. Grant then came up from behind and tried to pick me up, but I kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain, and Zach tried to sweep his feet under me, but I jumped at the last second and, as he lost his balance, I pulled the gun out from his belt and aimed it at his forehead. I leaned closer so he could feel my breath on his ear and whispered softly:

"I win, Blackthorne Boy."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls, this story is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Joe POV**

I watched as the girls, minus Ms. Baxter and McHenry, ran towards me, wide eyed and breathing heavily. They all came barreling towards me at once, and starting spitting out different parts of what had happened.

" !" Tina

"She has them! Bex and Macey-!" Mick

"-Were taken captive!" Courtney

"She had a gun!" Jessica

"What are we going to do?" Eva

"What if they die?" Tina

"Can we help you get them back?" Mick

"Girls! We will get them back, OK? They aren't going to die. Now tell me what happened, _one by one._" I said. Anna hadn't said anything yet, and when I looked around, I couldn't see her. Finally, I saw her sitting on a bench. I walked over to her.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked slowly.

"I'm just scared –sniffle- that we might not get them –sniffle- back." She whispered softly. The girls started walking over.

"We will get them back, ok Anna? I will not stop until I find them." I said, bringing her into a hug.

"Thank you." She said into my chest. I slowly started to let go, until I just had my arm around her protectively. I turned towards the girls and they began telling me what happened.

**Cammie POV**

_I win, Blackthorne boy._

I whispered as I slapped a Napotine patch on the back of his neck. He fell to the ground and I didn't bother to lighten his fall. I walked over to Grant as he started to get up, and sat on him, because I needed to keep someone awake and he was not expecting the weight. He tried to push me off, but I said:

"One sec, I gotta make a call."

And he stopped. _Whipped, _I thought smiling. I dialed the number and put the brand new white iPhone to my ear.

"Hello?" The voice of the Director asked.

**BOLD **for Cammie _ITALIC _for the Director

"**Hey."**

"_You have them?"_

"**Well, four out of six."**

"_Ok. Did you want us to come pick them up?"_

"**That would be helpful, yeah."**

"_Are you in the Ally?"_

"**Yep."**

"_We will be there in a second. Which ones did you get?"_

"**Rebecca, Macey, Grant, and Zach."**

"_Agent Alfaro saw Elizabeth in the Café."_

"**Ok, when you get these guys I'll check there"**

"_Good. We are on our way."_

'**See ya then"**

"_Bye"_

_**End Call**_

I put my phone in my pocket and Grant started struggling again.

"Dude! Stop that, it gets really annoying." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Says the one who's taking me captive!" He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"If I tell you who I work for, will that make you stop?" I said.

"Uh, I guess..." He said uncertainly.

"I work for the CIA and I ain't killing you unless I'm told to."

"But...You're like... My age..?" He said as a question.

"Well how old did you think I was? Twenty?" I said rolling _my_ eyes.

"No, Ma'am. I thought you had to be older to work for the CIA." He said politely but slightly annoyed. My eyes darkened as I thought back to when I first got to the CIA.

"I was a special cause." I said as the lights of a black van came into the alleyway. The dust danced around the headlights as two bulky CIA agents came out of the van and walked toward us.

"Besides, your ride is here." I said bluntly.

"Oh. Hey don't you mean our ride, your comin' too, right?" He asked.

"No I got to get your friends Jonas and Elizabeth. They seem to be the techies."

"Yeah.. So you promise no one's going to be shooting us?"

"Well, not anytime soon." I said with a wink. "Bye"

"Bye."

I started walking away but I looked back before turning the corner, and I saw that Zach and the girls woke up and Zach was gaping at me in awe. _Someone's got a big ego, _I thought rolling my eyes at the drooling boy.

**:.*.:Ti**_**M**_**E S**_**k**_**iP**_**:.**_***.:**

I walked over to the quant café in the center of town and saw Agent Alfaro typing furiously on her CIA Approved laptop. The on the other side of the café was Elizabeth, doing the same with her laptop. Alfaro looked up from her computer and motioned for me to sit with her.

"So, how was your day, Tif?" She said, playing her role as my Mom.

"Oh, it was good. I got lots done." I said, code for 'mission accomplished'. Elizabeth spared a glance at us, taking me in and deciding whether I seemed like a threat or not. She decided against it, and went back to typing.

"How about you, Mom? Did you finish the present, or did Eli interrupt you? " I asked. Code: Did Elizabeth interrupt you planting the virus?

"I started, but she kept trying to peek so I Came here to do it." She answered casually. Code: Elizabeth tried to see what she was doing, so she spent the time putting up firewalls in case.

"Ok, well I can get her and tell her where you are and we will finish when she goes to Amelia's." I said. Code: I'm here to get Elizabeth.

"Ok, that would be nice. I'll go look for Joey, meet back at the house." She said. Code: I'll go look for Jonas, meet at the CIA.

"Ok." I said and she got up and put her CIA approved laptop into her bag and left. I walked up to cash and got a chocolate chip muffin and frozen lemonade, then also left. In a parked car's window, I saw Elizabeth pack and leave also. I smirked and sat on a bench and called the Director.

**Bold **for Cammie, _Italic _for the Director.

_What is it? _

**She's following me, setting 3* at the Toy store.** I muttered, covering my mouth by pretending to look in my purse.

_Ok, we'll send her in. Name?_

**Eli, we used code for Elizabeth.**

_Mm'k. Five minutes. Stall yourself._

**I'll have her call you when I'm done.** I said my head now out of the purse.

_Bye._

**Bye**

_**End Call.**_

***They made plans for each situation, Setting 3 is if you are talking about the Subject to someone and the CIA will send someone in so they don't look weird. If you still don't understand, PM me and I'll explain it better :D**

With a sigh, I walked over to a trash can and tossed the muffin wrapper. Then I walked over to the bathroom and redid my hair and makeup, since it was kind of messed up from getting the others. When I walked out, I saw Elizabeth in an electronics store looking at me from a reflective computer screen. I then started walking to the toy store. I spotted her over at the Puzzles aisle. I slowly walked over to see what she was looking at and stood right behind her.

"Eli!" I said loudly. She jumped. "Watcha lookin at?"

"A puzzle." She answered rolling her eyes. She looked about twelve years old, with chocolate brown hair and blue gray eyes. She had short shorts with studs lining the pocket, and a tight-fitted brown tank top, her slightly curly hair tumbling around her shoulders beautifully.

"Don't sass me, woman!" I said playfully.

"What do you want?" she asked, putting the puzzle thing back on the shelf.

"Nothing. Mom wants to go home soon, she's pretty much down everything, and dad is taking a taxi home." I said, picking up a puzzle myself.

"Oh." She said and started walking to a garbage to spit out her gum.

"She said that we can stay for a little while but you had to stay with her." I said pointing over to where agent Alfaro was talking to someone at a produce booth. Eli nodded and started walking over to her, looking over her shoulder and waving a little bit.

I started walking back to the alleyway that I had Rebecca, Macey, Zach and Grant. Elizabeth followed close behind.

As I walked closer to the alleyway again, I saw the boys from before crowded around the scene, although by now there was nothing left to see.

"Boys!" My voice boomed. The boys stiffened, recognizing my voice almost instantly. I smirked at the impression I left them. I heard one mutter to another, _that's her, she took them._

I noticed that there was a boy matching Jonas' profile. I laughed at my luck.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't shoot anyone this time!" I said towards the boys, who had turned around to face me. Jonas stepped forward and all dramatic-like said this;

"What have you done to them?"

"Same I'm going to do to you, _Jonas_." I spat.

"Over our dead bodies!" One of the boys yelled.

"Oh, I'd love to kill you all, but I'd rather just get this done. And like I said, I'm not going to kill them!" I yelled and charged at the group of boys.

"And she wins again! Mwahahahaha!" I yelled victoriously.

"Oof!" Jonas huffed not-so-victoriously. You're probably wondering what just happened. Well, I just kicked some Blackthorne BUTT! Oh, and I just sat on Jonas to make another call. But first-

"Elizabeth, comms please." I said calmly to her as she muttered in the corner of the alley.

"Humph." She said as she gave them to me. I didn't have to worry about Jonas because his whole team was out cold in a pile at the back of the alleyway. Now what was I gonna do? Phone call, right.

**You know the drill :P**

_What know, Cammie?_

**Jonas and Elizabeth = DONE!**

_Very good, Ms. Morgan. Seeing as their aren't as strong as the others, you can walk to the CIA._

**Ok. Do you think I can't handle the others?** I wimpered.** By the way, I had an expresso before I came, and I'm really hyper, so that should be nooo problem.**

"That would explain it." Jonas muttered. I poked him.

_Yes you could handle them, but all four of them, walking, in public? Fat chance, Cam._

**Meh. I so could've done it.**

_Sure you could. Anyways, get walkin!"_

**Ugh.**

_Goodbye, Ms. Morgan._

**Goodbye sir.**

_**End Call**_

"Were walking, come on Lizzie, Jojo."

"Wjsohbsky?" Elizabeth said into her knees.

"Why? Because I'm hyper. Now get movin!"

"Ugh." Jonas said as I slowly got off him. I turned to Elizabeth.

"You know, I meant what I said. I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly. She blushed so her cheeks were rosy. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and re-tied my converse sneakers.

We took a break to eat for half an hour to an hour. It's dark now, we've taken two or three bathroom breaks and one lunch/dinner break. We started walking at 2:30 PM. Jonas piggy-backed Liz for about an hour, of course both blushing like crazy. It's now 7:03, but it's already dark. Liz and Jonas were behind me, but I knew they wouldn't try to run. I scared them too much.

I heard some faint 'oof's and casually opened a compact mirror to see three large men trying to put Liz and Jonas into a sack. I then started talking.

"You know, I'm glad we haven't been attacked yet. We're almost there too! We should take a Taxi the rest of the way. Hey, you guys there?" I asked, pretending not to know. Then I pulled out my guns and said

"Well, I better get this over with. Jo, Liz, close you innocent eyes!" I yelled and turned around and shot two in the leg. I threw my guns on the ground and roundhouse kicked the third guy. I stuck napotine patches on them all.

"Open your eyes, but don't look down." I instructed them. I quickly called the Director again and gave him the directions to where we were and hung up. Then I hailed a Taxi. "Taxi!"

The bright yellow cab driver stopped and we all got in, leaving the guys on the street for the CIA Agents to find.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Person**

_**On a phone call with the Director At Gallagher**_

**Joe **_Director_

**Hello sir, I'm calling to report a kidnapping.**

_Ah, yes, I can explain that to you, Agent Solomon._

**Call me Joe. **

_Joe. Anyways, we have the girls you are looking for here at Langley._

**That's great! But... How?**

_Simple, Agent Solomon. We took them._

**What?! Why would you take them? **

_Hmm, what clearance level are you?_

**I was young! It was a mistake, ok? **

_It's Classified. If any of them get hurt, it will be their own fault, we won't hurt them._

**But how did that girl get them? They are the best in class!**

At that moment, a knife flew right past Joe's head and into the wall.

**Cammie POV**

The Director had told me to go talk to Joe Solomon. They were on the phone when I stood in the doorframe waiting for him to notice me. He didn't. I rolled my eyes and just listened to their loud conversation.

**What?! Why would you take them? **

_Hmm, what clearance level are you?_

**I was young! It was a mistake, ok? **

_It's Classified. If any of them get hurt, it will be their own fault, we won't hurt them._

**But how did that girl get them? They are the best in class!**

I broke. I swiftly pulled a knife out of my pocket and threw it at him, making sure it didn't actually hit him. He turned around in alarm.

"Hi!" I said sweetly.

"Did you just throw that?" He asked me in a demanding voice.

"Nope."

"I am quite aware of that _Joe._ Be glad of the almost in that sentence." I spat. He looked shocked and irritated.

"Are you..?" He trailed.

"Why, yes I am, thanks for noticing." I said rolling my eyes. "Notice how the amateur almost killed you a second ago? Watch what you say".

Silence

"OK, so since you've gone through most of what happened with the Director, I'm just going to leave now.." I said, now in a rush to get out.

"Wait, how are you connected in this?" He asked. _Dang it!_

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure."

"...And who _are _you?" He asked uncertainly. I smirked.

"Cameron Morgan," I said smugly."And I gotta go."

"What!? Hey!" He yelled chasing me down the long hallway straight to the end and jumped out the window listening to the fading voice of Joe Solomon from the third floor of the Gallagher Academy.

Of course, the landing was anything put soft.

I rolled in the air the way the Agents had taught me and tumbled across the sticks and dirt in the woods until i finally came to a stop with my back against a tree.

Or I thought it was a tree, at least. I turned around to see Zach staring at me with a shocked look on his face that he quickly switched in for a smirk, saying

"Comfortable?," very smug-like. I resisted the urge to whack him but instead blushed furiously as I stood and helped him up.

"So what happened," asked Zach. I saw Bex – that is what she told me to call her – sitting against a tree sharpening a piece of wood, not even fazed that I had pretty much just came from the sky. Macey was sitting on a rock fumbling around with her M necklace. Liz had stayed at Langley, along with Jonas and Grant. We had just gotten there last night and they had immediately agreed and understood why we had taken them. Thinking back, the female Agents had been packing a bag...

Meh. I'll work it out when we get back.

Bex and Macey looked up simultaneously and got up for the walk to the van. Zach, still wearing a crazy grin, continued to make fun of me about how 'perfect my landing was' and stuff like that. I rolled my eyes and began running towards where the van had been parked by Macey. Macey isn't the best driver but from what Liz said, she's better than Bex. When I reached the van and leaned against it while Zach came into view, though I couldn't see the girls.

"You are a fast runner," He managed to huff out.

"Yeah, you to," I muttered. He smiled.

"So, uh, do you have any idea why the CIA took us anyways?"

"No. Freakin'. Clue," I said slowly. The girls came in view after a minute or two. They were jogging instead of running.

"Hello, again," Macey said cheerily, a few beads of sweat streaming down her face. It was quite humid outside today.

Anyways, when we all get back to Langley, I've got a lot of questions for the Director.

***:*:TiME SkiP:*:***

As all three of us walked back to 'my' room, which the Agents had just-so-happened to stick seven more beds into. Liz was sitting on her bed with her laptop, Grant and Jonas were tossing a ball around, and an agent named Abbey was also in the room. Abbey looked straight at me and said

"Come with me," she said calmly. Macey, Bex and Zach began to follow but she blocked them off. "Alone," She added.

Abbey and I walked towards the Director's office, probably for a debriefing. Abbey knocked and a faint "Come in," answered.

The office was nice, with white walls and a mahogany desk with two windows at the back wall and the left wall all filing cabinets. A fresh pot of tulips were in each windowsill, and the desk was kept organized.

"Hello sir," I said with a slight bow. Hey, respect your elders!

"Hi, Cam. I need to tell you something, then you will go for your debriefing," He said in a tired voice.

"Ok. What would you like to tell me?" I asked kindly.

"Well, first, we have a mission for you. Another one, I mean. It's the reason you got the other Spies,"

"Ok.."

"There is a group that has been trying for a very long time to take down the Agency. This group has been taking great risks, and we have caught one of their workers. With strong interrogation, we got some very useful information, that may or may not be true. The first part of the mission is to prove whether the man he is talking about is a part in this group or not. Once we get that information, we will start planning the next move.

"This group has been the largest threat in over ten years, and has been kidnapping every Agent they can that knows any Agency secrets that could help them. And Cameron, the problem is," He paused for a second as a tear rolled down his face.

"Cameron, dear, they've taken your mother."

**AN: Ok so I think I have a good idea of what will be happening, a few plot tweaks, so we should be good now. September is probably the busies month of the year for me, and here's one thing that happened:**

I went to a Homeschooling picnic and thi little boy named Tyler was SOOO rude! I going to tell you this and don't even try convincing me that the kid's cute after this!

So, playing capture the flag, one boy was in jail but the water and picked up a dead eel and got out and brought it back to the park. All the other girls were deathly afraid of it so when we were eating on the pier with all the kids I told the guy (Patrick) to bring the eel over and he did and dropped it right infront of the girls, who were almost off the pier, while I was dying of laughter with the boys when Tyler (He's 6 yrs old BTW) picks up the fricken eel and whacks me with it twice until the guys ripped it out of his grasp and through it into the water. Tyler ran away somewhere and after I got as cleaned up as I could (The girls said I didn't smell like fish, but i did!) We played soccor and Tyler kept grabbing the soccor ball, peoples shoes, and any other thing he could find, and threw them into the bush, then threw the ball into the beach water! The girls kept saying 'Oh he's only six' and 'But he's soooo cute!' and I wanted to whack em all in the head and say 'You guys are nuts!'

THE END


End file.
